eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 34 (13 June 1985)
Synopsis Ali surprises Sue with flowers, worrying her. Ali reassures Sue, and tells her to go home with Hassan and rest. Once she has left, he pulls out £500 from his pocket, which he has won from gambling. Sharon tells Angie that she wants to go on the pill, surprising Angie. Angie does not support Sharon and visits Pauline to talk to her about the situation. Pauline tells Angie to do what she thinks is right, and encourages Angie to visit her more often to get her out of the pub. Lofty finds more issues with Ali's car and needs more money to fix it. Ali decides to hold a late-night poker session with Den, his brother Mehmet, and his associate, Mustapha. Angie talks with Dr. Legg about Sharon going on the pill. He asks Angie if she would prefer Sharon to be pregnant or on the pill. Angie feels like she has messed up; Dr. Legg reassures her that she has not, and arranges for her, Sharon and himself to have a meeting at the surgery. Tony finally gets paid for fitting locks to Naima and Saeed's shop, and showers the money over Kelvin, reassuring him that his mother's money problems are over. Tony asks Kelvin how revision is going and Kelvin does not feel confident. As Tony leaves the launderette, Michelle walks in and tries to flirt with Kelvin. Kelvin bats Michelle off and tells her he needs to focus on his revision. He then tells Michelle he does not want a relationship with her as it is hindering his chances of success. Michelle is devastated by Kelvin's confession. Mehmet arrives at Ali and Sue's house. Ali tells Mehmet he has invited him round to talk about their uncle Ali's birthday party. When Sue goes to the kitchen to make them a cup of tea, Ali tells Mehmet about the poker night in the café. Lou expresses her desire to see Kathy and Pete's flat redecorated. Pete points out that if they got the flat redecorated, it would be messy and would involve dust and noise - something Lou is not keen on. Andy worried that Debbie will leave him when she gets her promotion. Debbie reassures Andy that this is not the case. The poker night gets underway at the café. Ali's confidence gets the better of him and he begins ruthlessly betting, losing every time to Mustapha. As Ali begins running out of money, he decides to bet his car and the café. Cast Regular cast *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mustapha - Vic Tablian Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Haluk Bilginer as Mehmet Osman. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If we play for money, I don't trust nobody, Ali.' Category:1985 Episodes